Poppy/Trivia
General * Poppy was the first Champion released in 2010. * Poppy is the first and so far only post-launch champion to be priced at on release (all other champions with the same price were already present when the game officially launched in October 2009) * Poppy and are the only two champions to go on the free champion rotation the same day they were released. * Poppy was the first champion to have all her skin artwork (besides Classic) updated for her Full Relaunch, which also turned her into the first champion with full facial animation. * Poppy's login theme resembles Demacia Rising (instruments used include a and a ) * Poppy's dance references the from . * Poppy was initially going to wear a red scarf as a 'heroic thing' but, since it competed heavily with her pigtails and was deemed way too busy on her model, the scarf was trimmed down to a muffler. * Poppy's favorite food / candy is the . * Poppy finds Yordles 'too fluffy' and disorganized, herself preferring the orderliness found in Demacia. * comes from Old English popæg < Latin papa er, possibly from root ''*Peh₂-(m)P-'' "to swell"https://indo-european.info/pokorny-etymological-dictionary/baxmb-_bhaxmbh-_paxmp-_phaxmph.htm Quotes * might be referencing the eponymous emote from * not a hammer! is a hammer"}} references . * references how she didn't know any before her Full Relaunch. * Poppy shares quotes with: ** }} ** }} Skins ; * The flowers can be seen in the foreground. ; * She might be referencing . ; * She references the Oompa-Loompas from by and/or by . * Her old face can be seen both on a lollipop in the background as well as when she dances. * She shares this theme with (her old face can be seen on a lollipop on the bottom right of his splash). ; * She references by . * She is standing up to . * Plush toys resembling , , , 's , , a balloon resembling a , a plane model resembling 's ROFL Copter, an inflatable version of 's , wallpaper featuring tattoos, pillows referencing 's Radiant Staff, and a bed sheet featuring and insignias can be seen in the background. ; * She was inspired by 'White Knight Poppy' by 'ChiZ'. ; * She might be referencing . ; * She references the genre from . ** Her outfit was loosely inspired by from and from . ** Her strong sense of justice and taking the job way too serious was a reference to from . * Her and animations were loosely inspired by . * is flying in the background. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . ; * She celebrate Snowdown Showdown 2017. * She might be referencing . Relations * Poppy's belonged to Demacia's founder Orlon, who passed it on to her on his deathbed. She is searching for the 'Hero of Demacia' meant to wield the hammer (without realizing she is the one). ** When Orlon passed the hammer to Poppy, he did not specifically identify her as the Hero (or meant to, but died before he could), leading to Poppy's misunderstanding. ** Poppy and are notable for being Yordles responsible for helping in building the human civilizations they align themselves with (Demacia and Noxus, respectively) Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Harrowing Category:2010 Snowdown Showdown